Pretty Odd
by ChibiPandaChan
Summary: Ron has an interesting run in with a strange person...only, he's not really a person. He doesn't know WHAT he is. Except that he won't stop grinning. Based off of my Wonderland AU. Just a random story to help with writer's block.


**A/N: **I seem to have a habit of naming things after songs, don't I? (_Maybe because I'm not creative enough to come up with awesome titles or names_) This is just me fooling around. Was originally written because I wanted to write something with my new fountain pen (gigglesnort) Man, I'm such a dork. But anyway, I should be working on the actual C U R I O U S, but it ends up like this : "Oh, what a cute rabbit, I'm going to follow him! A hole? Really? OH NO I'M FALLING!" DX EPICFAIL. So, this is how I counter it. By writing about the characters of the story in different plotlines causing mischief :D

-------

Ron clutched Scabbers to him tightly as he watched the dark, sunken eyes of the convict stare at him hungrily. The animangus (because Ron _refused_ to call someone like him a human) left for a moment, stating that he would be right back, so he'd better not move from that spot. Ron could only whimper pathetically and close his eyes. He hated feeling like this, feeling useless.

"Well, that's a right pickle ya' got yourself into," An amused voice purred from behind him. Ron yelped loudly, turning his head sharply, feeling something crack and pop in the process.

"Bloody hell! Who the hell are you?!" Ron snapped, trying to show how scared he was, "And how the hell did you -Where's your body!" It had taken Ron a moment to register that the new guest was indeed, just a floating head. A large, cheshire grin spread across the young looking face and Ron watched, horrified, as his body slowly appeared, next to his head. Yes, next to. He bounced his head around, laughing at the surprised look upon the thirteen year old's face.

"Nununu, you're a wizard, dear boy, surely you've seen odder then a head without a body! Or is it a body without a head?" The bouncing stopped as the ..._thing_ began to really think. Ron trembled. He had no idea who this was, or even what he was. He secured his head back onto his neck, and sat down in middair in front of the boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, or should I have waited for you to introduce yourself? Silly me, of course you would want to introduce yourself After all, it is in your presence that I'm intruding!" He laughed loudly, the smile never once leaving his face.

"W-why should I tell you?!" Ron demanded, gripping Scabbers. The rat squeaked in protest, but his warmth gave Ron a comfort.

"I do believe I just explained. You're quite mad, aren't you? Of course you are! You have a rat for a friend! The poor thing! I can't understand him, he speaks a type of Nonsense I'm unfamiliar with. And I'm fluent in Nonsense, I might add. Alice says it's one of my endearing qualities." His chest puffed out at the mention of Alice, and Ron couldn't help but snort.

"How can you speak Nonsense? It's not even a language." Ron asked bitterly, "And I'm not mad!" He added quickly, frowning.

A toothy, lazy grin was directed towards him, "But my dear boy, being mad is only half the adventure. If you're not going to be polite, then I will. Chaos le Chat is the name," Chaos tugged on a strand of hair as he cackled. He soon stopped and began to hum. Ron gulped. He had no idea what he should do. This... Chaos le Chat unnerved him ("But not a lot, only a little," he told Harry afterwards in the hospital, "It was the disappearing thing.") by simply the fact that he wasn't human. But he wasn't an animal either. He was more like... a human shaped cat. Almost. He had a large collar that hung around his neck with a bell and inscriptions written on it, but it wasn't clear what it said. He also had cat ears. Cat. Ears. On either side of his head. And Ron had a sinking feeling that they were quite real, due to the piercings in the left ear and the little bell that hung off it. He also had a tail that was swishing about, almost cleaning the area around the young boy of all the dust that had gathered over the years. And of course, there the fact that his body parts continuously kept on disappearing and reappearing that was really creeping him out.

"W-well I'd rather not be mad, if you don't mind. I'm not one for adventure." Ron ground his teeth together as Chaos snorted and eyed the bleeding leg.

"I'm afraid it's too late, m'boy." Chaos patted Ron's shoulder in what would have been a sympathetic way, if the grin wasn't still stretched across his face, "You're having a conversation with a State (Ron made an odd face, but Chas never gave him time to speak). You haven't yet tried to convince yourself that this is a dream, and you haven't yet... shall we say nicely, tried to 'get rid of me'." The cat-man beamed and laughed.

"Nunununu!" Ron could only groan as the laughter seemed to fill the whole shack. _'It's too late now,_' He agreed miserably, '_I've gone loony. I expect next, I'll be visited by some creepy person._'

"Oh, you don't have to worry about creepy people." Chaos grinned, making Ron sputter, "He's currently...indisposed. It's Mach y'know. He has ot keep his little hare occupied." Chaos giggled at his crude joke and Ron settled his face into his hands. This was not his day.

-----

:D

The Mad Hatter is a creeper. Until you actually talk to him, then he's not so much creepy, and more like lacking the proper social skills needed to function. And he has to keep the March Hare busy XD (brink'd)

I like writing Ron. He's fun to write. Harry isn't because Harry's a ball of angst that just complains about how bad his life is, year 5 and on. Um. Yeah.

:D Enjoy your day.


End file.
